spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Canonization
Canonization is a socio-religious practice performed by the church of the Nine Divines and the Tribunal Temple. The process is used to reward martyrs and important personages for their saintly deeds. Canonized individuals are known as "saints." Rules for canonization Canonized individuals must receive some form of divine intervention from a member of the Nine Divines or the Tribunal Temple, such as in the instance of Alessia, who directly interacted with Akatosh and Kynareth,Trials of St. AlessiaThe Song of Pelinal, Book IIThe Amulet of Kings or Jiub who was directly saved from death by Vivec.Saint Jiub's Opus When a miracle occurs through the individual, they may also qualify as a saint. Beatification may not always be religiously linked, such as the case with Jiub, who was canonized by Tribunal Temple for fending off the Cliff Racers. List of Saints Altmeri saints *Saint Errandil, a living saint of Arkay who resided in his Cyrodiil chapel *Saint Ohmandil, a saint whose circlet was considered a holy relic"Relic Rescue" quest in *Saint Terilde, a saint whose fingerbone was considered a holy relic Breton saints *Saint Ellenica, a saint of Arkay who had a holy prayer book"Archaic Relics" quest in and was buried in RivenspireMatthiaume's Journal *Saint Marben, a saint of Arkay whose fingerbone was considered a holy relic *Saint Octavien, a saint of Arkay who was slain with a scythe by Daedra-worshipers''Talisman of Saint Octavien'' – Contraband *Saint Pelin – beadle of Stendarr who sacrificed himself to defend Bangkorai Garrison *Saint Stental – slayer of the demon of Overlook Hill Dunmeri saints Other than the three gods of the Tribunal Temple, there are ten more Dunmer saints that are revered by the people of Morrowind. Following the fall of the Tribunal, the false gods were renamed saints. Major The following are major saints of the Tribunal temple, each with their own encompasing spheres:Dialogue with Mehra Milo *Blessed Almalexia the Warden – patron of Healers and Teachers. *Lord Sotha Sil the Magus – patron of Artificers and Wizards. *Lord Vivec the Poet – patron of Artists and Rogues. *Nerevar the Captain – patron of Warriors and Statesmen. *Veloth the Pilgrim – patron of Outcasts, Spiritual Seekers. Minor .]] The following are minor saints canonized by the Tribunal Temple and their encompasing spheres:Lives of the SaintsThe Prayers of Baranat *Aralor the Penitent – patron of tanners and miners. *Delyn the Wise – patron of potters, glassblowers. *Felms the Bold – patron of butchers, fishmongers. *Jiub the Eradictor – the Eradicator of the Winged Menace. *Llothis the Pious – patron of tailors, dyers. *Rilms the Barefooted – patron of pilgrims, beggars. *Meris the Peacemaker – patron of farmers, laborers. *Olms the Just – patron of sailors, chandlers, clerks. *Roris the Martyr – patron of furnishers and caravaners. *Seryn the Merciful – patron of brewers, bakers, distillers. *Vorys the Immolant – patron saint of House Telvanni''Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses'' Imperial saints *Alessia the Slave-Queen – blessed by Akatosh, leader of the Slave Rebellion *Saint Kaladas – builder of the Great Chapel of Zenithar *Saint Reman the Great – patron-founder of the Second Septims. Redguard saints The Redguards do not have traditional saints, but rather "Sword Saints" that range from mortal heroes to revered deities: *Saint Leki the Sword-Saint See also *Apotheosis